


Donald get's drunk

by rubber1scrooge



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubber1scrooge/pseuds/rubber1scrooge
Summary: Donald had drank so much he got drunk, he was depressed that daisy left him for another man. He drank, and drank, and drank, til' he couldn't no more."Aww...I think i had to much.." Donald burped and stood up "Im gonna go to scrooge...." Donald thought and stumbled out his houseboat and into the mansion he went up to scrooges room and banged. "what in blaze's is that noise?!?" Scrooge jumped out bed and opened the door."H-Hey~ Scroogeeee~" Scrooge jumped back as Donald fell into scrooge's room, Scrooge look left and right and dragged Donald in as the door shut gently. "Donald!" Scrooge yelled in a whisper voice "what are you-" scrooge was cut off by a finger put to his mouth. " Shhhhhh~""Donald what happened?"
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Donald Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning) This story is incest and it may not be good for some kids that shouldn't be on this site :P I also hope yall enjoy more of the story is on my wattpad account! Ill give ya'll a link to! c;

Donald had drank so much he got drunk, he was depressed that daisy left him for another man. He drank, and drank, and drank, til' he couldn't no more. 

"Aww...I think i had to much.." Donald burped and stood up "Im gonna go to scrooge...." Donald thought and stumbled out his houseboat and into the mansion he went up to scrooges room and banged. "what in blaze's is that noise?!?" Scrooge jumped out bed and opened the door. 

"H-Hey~ Scroogeeee~" Scrooge jumped back as Donald fell into scrooge's room, Scrooge look left and right and dragged Donald in as the door shut gently. "Donald!" Scrooge yelled in a whisper voice "what are you-" scrooge was cut off by a finger put to his mouth. " Shhhhhh~" 

"Donald what happened?"

"Pfft....nothin'....just had a couple of bottles and yada yada..." Scrooge's eyes opened wide "A FEW? your drunk, lad!" Donald shook his head "Why is MY nephew, my sister's son. drinking!?" Donald stared at scrooge "Awhhhhh....scroogey....i love you alot.." Scrooge's cheeks got warm and he was blushing "W-what? Lad, i think you had to much." Donald just stared he looked like he was about to pass out " Nawhh...I love ya." Donald hugged Scrooge. Scrooge didn't move he just blushed and thought "OH LORD, I CAN'T DO IT WITH MY NEPHEW!" Scrooge sighed and thought "Yea...i'm definitely gonna do it with him..." Donald was talking about what he wanted Scrooge to do to him. "And afterwards....i'd be sat-sati-satisfied...!" Scrooge could do it, net thing y'know scrooge yelled screw it and started making out with Donald and it got freaky. Really freaky. Scrooge just went with it and donald followed scrooge's order

(Don't come after me i like incest stuff ;c, maybe you'll find out what happened)

the last word i remembered was "Aw frick!" from my dear nephew.

Then we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della Finds out about Scrooge ad Donald, The two hope she doesn't tell anyone

Scrooge and Donald woke up next to each other, they were both naked. Donald groaned and Scrooge rubbed his back "It's ok, darling...you did good." Donald smiled and hugged scrooge then put on clothes as his uncle did the same, they went downstairs into the kitchen were Mrs.Beakly made food. Pancakes, waffles, Scrooge's tea, orange juice too. Donald rubbed his eyes and his twin sister gasped, "OH. MY. GOSH!" Della jumped up and down and looked at her uncle and twin brother, Della went over to them. "Guys." Donald and Scrooge looked at each other "Oh.....oh god...you found out?" "I KNEW IT!" Dewey looked at his mom "Knew what? Is it important! Tell meee!" Huey punched his brothers shoulder "Ow!" Dewey rubbed his shoulder, Louie just put his hands in his green sweatshirt. "Dewey its nothing." Della pushed scrooge and donald out the kitchen, "You guys look adorable together." Della pushed the two together "How? When? WHY?" Donald looked at scrooge and scrooge nodded "Well...i kinda got drunk...and i came here andddd...went to scrooge's room then we "accidentally" did it...and" Scrooge rubbed the back of his neck "you guys do realize your wearing each other clothes right?" The two looked down "Thats why this jacket thing is to big and this hat isn't mine." Donald exclaimed "Well, lad, let's change out of this and change back to our actual clothes." Donald nodded, the two left and went into scrooge's room "Scrooge! we gotta keep this a secret!" Scrooge took off his nephews top and hat and Donald did the same and they changed "Keep what secret?" Huey said as he walked in "Huey! What do you need" Scrooge put his jacket on and hat while grabbing his cane "Oh i just came to say that the food is all gone cause Louie and Dewey" Donald sighed. "It's ok, lad" Huey looked at scrooge then left, Donald looked at scrooge and scrooge looked at donald. Scrooge wrapped his arms around donalds waist, donald put his hands around scrooge's neck and the two put there beak's together and went to get some food. The rest of there day they spent time together and didn't tell anyone about their relationship, they hope Della doesn't tell anyone....

hopefully...


	3. If it weren't secret PT. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald falls asleep thinking about scrooge and his relationship, he dreams about himself telling everyone but not the kids

"Scrooge! Have you seen my old sailor clothes?" Donald yelled "Uhh- I think ye' threw it away-" Scrooge sighed "What? Why would i throw it away?" Donald threw his hands in the air scrooge rubbed his neck "Ahem- Why do you need it?" Donald sighed "well...i decided that i wanna try it on, i'm gonna give it to someone" Scrooge almost giggled "Yer' giving that costume away?" Donald got mad and folded his arms "It's so cute, i can't believe yer' giving it away, lad" Scrooge turned out laughing, Donald blushed "It- It isnt-....It's not bad! I'm giving it to Dewey!" Scrooge stopped his laughing and looked at Donald "Oh, darling, why him" Donald sat on against the wall "I think he would like it- Because he used to love...boats and sailing...so i wanted to hand it down to him" Scrooge walked over to him and sat down "Donald...i think he would like it." Scrooge smiled. "Scrooge, i'm also worried about our..." Donald sighed and put his head on scrooge's shoulder "We have to tell Della not to say a word to Mrs.B or Launchpad or- or..." Scrooge shushed him "Donald don't think to much about it, lass." "Everything will be fine, Della won't tell anyone." 

Donald started thinking about if it weren't secret.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝'𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝

"𝐆𝐮𝐲𝐬...." 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐯𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐥𝐲 𝐒𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 "𝐓𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦, 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐤" 𝐒𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦. 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝 "𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥...𝐢 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭...𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭..𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞...𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠." 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐛𝐛𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐒𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐞𝐤. 𝐃𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐣𝐮𝐦𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 "𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐊! 𝐈 𝐊𝐍𝐄𝐖 𝐈𝐓 𝐖𝐎𝐔𝐋𝐃 𝐇𝐀𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐍!" 𝐃𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡. 𝐌𝐫𝐬.𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐤𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐩𝐚𝐝 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐃𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝, 𝐃𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐋𝐚𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐡𝐩𝐚𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐩𝐮𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐬𝐡𝐞𝐝 "𝐎𝐎𝐎𝐎𝐎𝐎𝐇!" 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐨𝐞𝐝 "𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐞~" 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞𝐝. "𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐒𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐲 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞~" 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐦𝐬 "𝐌𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞, 𝐝𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚" 𝐃𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐞𝐝, 𝐃𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐡 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥𝐝.

𝐄𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡𝐭

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donald?" Scrooge shook him, Donald had fallen asleep "scrooge...i'm so happy we told them." Donald mumbled "Oh- he's sleep talking again?" Scrooge picked up donald and laid him on the bed and kissed his forehead "My little duckling" Scrooge went to bed thinking about what Donald dreamed about....

"What if we did tell them...what if?"


	4. if it weren't secret PT. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge goes downstairs to see Huey in the kitchen freaking out because Dewey always getting in others business. But Scrooge talks him out of it, then thinks about his secret relationship with his nephew

Scrooge went downstairs it was 12 PM and Scrooge had gotten hungry, someone was already in the kitchen. Huey. Huey was mad because Dewey always complained about nobody telling them anything, Huey told him it was none of his business anyway, Louie- Always tried to stop them from fighting. Scrooge opened the door, "Huey? Lass, what are ye' doing down here" Huey sighed "I'm mad at Dewey, he's always caught up in other peoples business!" Huey kicked the air Scrooge opened his mouth to say something but then closed it "Huey....well...your right but he is to. I understand, lass. Your mom sometimes got caught in your Uncle Donald's personal life. And they would fight. Della did it cause she cares, your brother cares to! That's why." Huey frowned and looked at the floor "Yea...i shouldn't be mad." Scrooge nodded and opened the fridge and grabbed a apple. "Thank's uncle Scrooge." The older duck nodded as the younger duck ran out and went to his room. "Your welcome...." Scrooge's thoughts came back '𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬!' 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐒𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞'𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦 '𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭! 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞!" Scrooge shook his thought away, finished his apple, and then went back to his room. He couldn't sleep and tried and tried but he couldn't. 

'𝐈..𝐢 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦...𝐢𝐟 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭..𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐞 𝐛𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐨𝐫 𝐧𝐨𝐭? 𝐢 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐈𝐅 𝐢 𝐝𝐨."

Donald woke up and stretched he looked over at his twin sister Della Duck. Donald jumped out bed. It's still dark outside, Donald just sighed he left his bedroom and went down stairs, '𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐝𝐬...𝐈 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐠𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐤 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐭...' Donald sat down in the kitchen and thought til' he fell asleep down there.'𝐈 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦..𝐧𝐨 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐬"

(i have to post all the chapters right now because im bouta get in trouble)


	5. I'm sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Dewey finally realize why there mad and they hug it out

(𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐇𝐮𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐃𝐞𝐰𝐞𝐲)

Huey busted down the bedroom door "Louie!" Louie jumped and fell off the bed "OOf- Ow! What now?" Huey walked over to Louie "where's Dewey?" "He's right behind ya" Huey turned around Dewey smiled and the two hugged "Im so sorry!" They both said "I just wanted to know cause i care about everyone!" "I know! I just didn't think that you did! Im sorry" they both let go. Louie smiled "ok im gonna sleep now" The other two nodded, Louie went to his bed, Dewey went on his bunk then Huey went on top. "Night guys" "Night! Dewey said "mhm.." Louie already fell asleep


	6. Where's Donald?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald turns out missing...Scrooge can't handle his own love being gone for 7-10 hours!

Another day, another boring. old. day...that's what Dewey thought when Scrooge kicked down the door "Mr.Mcduck! That's the fourth time this week!" Mrs.Beakly yelled "Sorry! I'll fix it!" Scrooge quickly replying fast "Boys! Have you seen your uncle donald anywhere?" They all shook there heads "Gah! He hasn't anywhere." 

Scrooge sat in his sitting room and sighed "Here is your tea Mr.Mcduck" Mrs.Beakly pushed the tea towards him "I don't want tea...i just want my bo- nephew back..." Mrs.Beakly sighed "He might've went to the store you never know Mr.Mcduck, he'll eventually show up.

With donald

"MM!" Donald's mouth was taped so he couldn't speak  
Glomgold circled his chair "Hush" Glomgold chuckled "Gabby! where are you!" Glomgold called "Sir, i'm right here" Gabby walked out with her knife and held it up to donalds throat "Tell me, where's the treasure that yer Uncle Scrooge has eh?" Donald shook his head Gabby ripped the tape from his mouth "Ow!" Donald yelped "I'll never tell you!" Gabby pushed the knife more into his neck and little specks of blood stained his white feathers "Tell me. Now." Donald's eyes started to tear up he was holding his tears back "No! Like i said- I'll never tell ya where it is! IT's a family secret!" Donald growled "you asked for it"

Back with scrooge's family 

Scrooge banged his head on the table "It's been 7 hours!" Louie, Huey, Dewey, and Webby all gave each other worried faces "Yeah, i'm really worried about Uncle Donald" Louie sighed and the other nodded Launchpad came in the room out of breath "Mr.Mcdee! Don...dona..." Scrooge lifted his head up, Della slapped him "Donald's been kidnapped by...Flintheart Glomgold!" Scrooge's eyes went wide "What?" Scrooge stood up he wasn't happen alright he was ticked off "We heard donald screaming for help but we were caught and they threw us out." Scrooge looked at the boys, Dewey smiled "Yes..." he whispered "Look's like where saving our Donald" Scrooge adjusted his hat "Launchpad! Get the Sunchaser ready!" "Yes, Sir!" He ran out the room Della! Get the kids on the plane. This is a mission.." Della nodded "C'mon guys" They all nodded Scrooge looked out the window "We are coming Donald...don't worry" Scrooge ran out the room

With Donald 

Donald was crying at this point, he has bruises, cuts, stab wounds all over him. He hoped Scrooge didn't forget about him...Well why would he! He's Scrooge Mcduck! The richest duck in the world, and donalds love of his life. He really needed his family with him right now, he was in so much pain he couldn't handle he wanted to cuddle with scrooge and talk to everyone and his nephew's and webby! he didn't want to be here. "where's s-scrooge?"


	7. It's ok sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald was kidnapped by his Uncles worst rival. Flintheart Glomgold.

"where's s-scrooge?" Donald was shaking, Glomgold laughed "Scrooge isn't here. From now on, ye work for me." Glomgold chuckled Donald's face turned red "rrrr..." He clenched his teeth his hands in fist steam coming out his ear holes "NO! I AM NOT WORKING FOR SOME. SOME." Donald was making those gibberish noises he kicked Glomgold in the face and ran for it only to be stopped by Gabby "Oh no.." He turned around and ran he turned back around but he was cornered by Glomgold and Gabby "Please..." Donald begged "Please! I didn't do anything!" The two of them laughed Gabby put her knife near his chest, Donald's heart raced 'where's scrooge and the others...did they really forget about me?' 

"How many hours left til' we get to Donalds location?" Scrooge questioned Launchpad and Della "We are here actually" The plane landed everyone got out,"Okay we need a plan..." Scrooge didn't listen he started running to find his duckling "I'm coming Donnie!" Della shook her head and everyone went after him "Scrooge wait!" Della grabbed his shoulder "What are ye' doing, lass! We gotta save Donald!" Della sighed "right.." "But! we go slow and quite" Scrooge groaned "Fine." In about 6 minutes they were there at the entrance Scrooge heard talking "Im sorry! Ow!" "Shush! People will hear you!" "we are in the m-middle of a forest! OW! Stop please!" Scrooge was mad....very mad... "That's enough!" "scrooge no!" they whispered "Oi! Let go of me nephew!" Scrooge pointed his cane at glomgold "No" "Oh really?" Donald opens his eyes and sees scrooge "Uncle Scrooge?" Donald jumped up he didn't care if he has cuts all over or bruises he only care about Scrooge and Family. Donald was grabbed by gabby and had a knife pointed to his chest "Take another step and the sailor gets it" Glomgold threatend "Don't you dare" "Gabby now!" Gabby pushed the knife to Donald but aimed sadly at his chest and hit it stomach instead "No!" Scrooge reached out everyone ran in and gasped Donald's eyes closed as he lost alot of blood "my brother....no..." Della's face turn red she kicked glomgold in the stomach Scrooge pulled the knife out Donald's stomach Scrooge was crying, Dewey called 911. A hour later the police arrived Glomgold was arrested, Donald was put on a stretcher and Scrooge folled them into the Ambulance, Della and Launchpad flew the plane home "Will uncle donald be ok" Dewey asked, Della nodded "He should..be" Della wipe her eyes and kissed each boy good night then went to wish webby good night

The Hospital

Scrooge paced in the waiting room "Mr.Mcduck? Yo can go see Mr.Duck now" Scrooge nodded and ran into the room Donald was covered in bandage's "Donald..." Scrooge started crying "He will be waking up soon." Scrooge nodded "I wish i was there when it started.." Donald opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He turned his head slowly to see a crying duck. "U-uncle scrooge?" Donald asked Scrooge lifted his head and jumped out his chair "Donald!" Scrooge smiled and wiped his face and softly hugged Donald, scrooge kissed his cheek. "im so sorry that happened to you, darling." Donald started crying "It's ok sweetheart. Your safe with me" Scrooge put his beak on Donalds, it was a slow, but amazing kiss for the both of them, Scrooge pulled away and smiled so did Donald The door was wide open to reveal The kids, Della, and Launchpad. Donald and Scrooge looked at each other "Oh" Huey said "My" Louie gasped "Quack" Dewey and Webby said. Webby started squealing "AW! This is so cute!" She jumped and the kids followed the kids were...Happy and launchpad was smiling? They all started smiling and squealing, Scrooge and Donald smiled and hugged. It really isn't secret. And they were happy. 

Everyone was happy

with glomgold in jail

"That Donald Duck...when i get out of here there will be Donald Duck no more!" The Police laughed "Your gonna be here forever after what you did." Glomgold groaned "WHYYYYYY!" he yelled "keep it down Flinty." "Ugh! i hate Scrooge McduckkkkKKK!" The police shrugged and locked his cell and left "curse you...scrooge mcduck..."


	8. Best night ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge and Donald spend time together, and fool around ;p

It's been 6 months after everything, Donald's body finally healed, he could walk,well not without help. Scrooge opened Donald's door holding two teas one for himself one for Donald "Morning, my little duckling~" Scrooge cooed "Morning~" Donald sat up, Scrooge sat down next to Donald in his bed, "Here. it's hot-ish. Mostly because your throat was cut." Donald nodded and sipped his tea then put his head on Scrooge's shoulder. "Your getting better, and better every day, did you know that?" Donald giggled "Nope." Scrooge patted Donald's head "I'm so glad that the kids, and Della are happy." Scrooge nodding while sipping his tea. Donald finished his. (Fast boi) Scrooge put his cup on a nightstand next to him. Scrooge kissed the younger drakes check and went down to his neck Donald smiled as the older drake rubbed Donald's neck with his beak. "Y'know." Scrooge lifted his head up "When we first, did it. I was surprised that i was doing it with the nicest person ever." Scrooge nodded "I was surprised i was doing it with me nephew, my favorite nephew." Donald shifted himself closer to Scrooge and brought his face closer the older drake felt the younger drakes breath on his right cheek "Y'know what i wanna do?" Donald looked at him "Huh?" Scrooge lifted Donald and ran into the bathroom with him. "Uhh what are we gonna do?" Donald asked Scrooge turned on the bath water "Y'know. the normal couple thing. Do we have candles, lass?" Donald shook his head "Huh. Eh, i thought we did." Donald shrugged the bath filled up Scrooge added soap, Donald took off his hat and shirt, scrooge removed his jacket, spats, and his hat and threw it on the floor. The two got in, Donald sitting in between Scrooges leg. "This is nicee" Scrooge nodded as he lathered the other duck with soap. Donald leaned back and sighed. Scrooge smiled as he wash the soap off the other duck, Scrooge hummed then kissed the others neck Donald smiled and grabbed Scrooges hand as Scrooge moved it down to Donald's area, Scrooge gently rubbed Donald's entrance Donald moaned softly, Scrooge put his forehead on Donald's shoulder "Scrooge do it, please" Scrooge chuckled softly as he put the tip of his finger in Scrooge lifted his head and looked at Donald, Donald's eyes were shut, "It's ok my little duckling~" Scrooge comforted Donald as he slipped his finger in and out of Donald's hole "Nnngh..." Donald spread his legs on hanging out of the bath tub Donald lent his head back on Scrooge's chest. Donald gasped when Scrooge slipped another finger in Donald moaned a bit louder "Shh...it's ok~ Darlin~" Scrooge bit donalds neck not hard- with a little bit of pressure. Scrooge took out his teasing finger and used them both to rub the entrance faster, Scrooge heard moans coming from the duck in front of him, Scrooge pet Donald's head, "Can i turn around?" Scrooge allowed him to so he did and Donald pushed their mouth's together they started making out.

And hour later the two were laying in bed making out, i mean it was great. Donald was sitting on Scrooge still kissing each other as Scrooge rubbed Donald's entrance and he stuck the two fingers in, he pushed them up and down, Donald moaned "Shh~ It's ok little duck~." Scrooge stroked inside Donald as Donald begged and moan. A couple minutes later Scrooge and Donald fell asleep. Peaceful sleep...


	9. Game Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie just wants a relaxing night in! So he asks Scrooge about game night...

(This isn't fully related to the episode part 

All Louie wanted to do was take a simple break! All family, not Jiro, no adventures no nothing that isn't game night. Louie begged uncle scrooge for a relaxing night in! 

"what about game night?" Louie asked

Scrooge turn his head slowly and looked at Louie with wide eyes

"Game night?" Scrooge asked

"GAME NIGHT!" Scrooge yelled Launchpad was fixing the car and the hood fell on him

"GAME NIGHT" "woah woah!" Donald fell into the pool where his houseboat was

"GAME NIGHT!" Scrooge yelled at a bird in the bird pool and scrooge got splashed with water.

"GAMEEE NIGHTTT!" Scrooge ran past Mrs.Beakly and Duckworth with games "Oh no..." Duckworth and Beakly said "Ready for a relaxing night in?" Louie questioned "You don't understand....on game night...we are the enemies." Louie's eyes went a little wide 

"Everybody partner up!" Scrooge yelled holding Donald's hand in the air with his own"If we lose your out the of the will." "i was in the will?" as he ran down the stairs, Donald hitting two"OW! OW!" Donald made his gibberish noise. "I got dewey!" "I got webby!" the two said as they hugged each other "We are the perfect team on the field!" Dewey said as the two high-fived, Duckworth looked at miss beakly "Oh i sense....some..uhh..ghostly things!" Duckworth stated as he floated up "OoOh~ GhOstLy tHiNgS~!" "you will not leave me here!" Beakly called out "Don't worry Misses B, i'll be your game partner!" Launchpad smiled "Fine, at least we'll lose faster" 

"Look's like it's just us Hueeeeeyou have a whole other thing going on" Huey was sitting with a lot of sowing supplies "you are right man! We gotta stay in!" Louie shook his head "Nope!" He dragged Huey into the room where they were playing games 

Donald pulled another paper out the bowl 

Donald made his hands look like crab claws "Oh! The Crab of Crustacea" Donald pointed at him and smiled. Scrooge smiled "HAHA!" He laughed pointing at the others, Scrooge got the next on right "Time!" Donald threw the paper down "I WAS A MANTICORE!" Scrooge got up "That was a manticore!?! This is a manticore!" Scrooge did the wave like move with his arms "uhgue mm-mhmm" Donald and Scrooge looked at each other and growled "errr..." they both growled Huey and Louie walk back in and Scrooge and Donald argued on what a manticore was "No this is a manticore" Louie put his finger to his mouth "Shhhh..." He told Huey "Just act normal" "I'm fine! your not" 

"both Mr.Mcduck and Donald scored 34. Webby and Dewey are next" The two got of the couch 

"Those to can barely stand each other! Wonder what a pretty good team like us can do!  
The next game was Janga 

"Careful...careful, CAREFUL!" Donald yelled Scrooge looked at him and dropped the block, He grabbed it and put it on top "YAY! Team Uncle for the win!" Scrooge yelled and hugged Donald "Ahhooo" The two let go and shook hands

The rest of game night was filled with surprises...Huey finally did it with sewing


End file.
